Earth's Song
by B. Banana
Summary: Complete, shonen-ai. A happy little story about everyone's favorite elves! (Don't take this story too seriously, now)


"Earth's Song"

++

DISCLAIMER: Don't own.

A/N: I know Sylvina's father is dead. But let's just say he's an old feeb now, or something.

++

Kirkis swung down from the oak tree he'd been lounging in to the earth with nary a sound. For miles he was surrounded by thick forest, the only sounds were of chattering squirrels and birds. A canopy of leafy trees blocked out the harsh glare of the sun in the small clearing where he'd landed; it was cool, especially to Kirkis's sweat dampened body.

It was hard work restoring his home. He'd been working all morning rebuilding houses, helping with the new irrigation system, and playing with the children while the blistering sun beat down on him. Just after lunch Kirkis had stolen away -- if he had to stand one more minute in that heat he would collapse! As it was, his back and arms screamed as he lifted his shirt over his head and threw it in a sodden heap on the ground. He'd been doing too much since he'd come home.

The sound of Kirkis's long sigh filled the clearing for a moment as he unbound his flame-colored hair. He'd let it grow since the end of the war, the heavy mass just now reaching past his shoulder blades. Since Kirkis had taken over as head of the Elves, he hadn't had much time for mundane things like haircuts. Besides, Sylvina said he liked it long.

Falling backwards onto the soft grass, Kirkis took off his shoes. He tossed them aside and stretched out on the ground, gazing up into the trees. It was beautiful here, in this little glen he'd stumbled upon months ago. The forest was peaceful here -- if he closed his eyes he could feel the earth breathe all around him. If he was quiet enough he could hear it sing.

"Slacking off again, Kirkis?" A deep baritone voice boomed in the small clearing, frightening several birds away. Blue eyes that rivaled the sky in intensity opened, and Kirkis sprang forward onto his feet. A figure dropped down into the grass beside him, purple eyes dancing with mirth.

"No need to get up," Sylvina said as he plopped down under a tree. With a reproachful look, Kirkis joined him. They sat in companionable silence under the tree for several moments, staring off into the trees.

"Your father must be wondering where I am," the older of the two elves noted. The impatient old man hadn't stopped pestering him since he and Sylvina had come home almost a year ago. If Kirkis wasn't unfit for his child than he was unfit to be a leader. He just couldn't let his failure to the elves and his defeat go. Kirkis dreaded running in to him, anymore, because he knew that the old man would always have something to "talk" to him about.

"If he is, I'll just tell him that I was with you," Sylvina said absently. Unlike his older fiance, his naiveté kept him from fretting too much about such matters. Even though he had spent years in the army just as Kirkis had, Sylvina still knew so little about the world around him. Kirkis found this trait endearing -- at least the boy made an effort to learn, if only for his sake.

"I don't think that it would help much, if you said that," Kirkis replied. "Your father has never liked me, and I doubt he ever will. It's a pity..." he trailed off, letting his words echo into the clearing. Sylvina turned, a grin on his handsome face.

"You worry too much," he said. "He couldn't stop us from being together years ago, and he's not going to now, either." A soft smile graced Kirkis's fine features as he studied the other elf. "I suppose you're right," Kirkis allowed, pleased to see his lover so dedicated and determined to be with him. After all, Sylvina could have had his choice with any man, or woman, for that matter, but he chose to stay with him. Kirkis supposed it was comforting to find his own feelings returned with such passion, especially from one as charming as Sylvina.

"Besides," the younger elf began again, "if my father ever did try and come between us, I'm big enough now to take care of him." He demonstrated by curling one hand into a massive fist and slamming it into his open palm. Kirkis pinned him with a horrified glance.

"You wouldn't...!" 

"Relax, I was just kidding." Sylvina's joyous laughter rang out into the air. "I would never do something like to my _father_."

"Or to anyone, I hope. Violence is such an ugly thing, Sylvina." Kirkis scolded. He didn't even like to think about what Sylvina had been implying. If he'd had his choice, he wouldn't have fought in the war at all; much less get Sylvina tangled up in it. Kirkis would have been happy to keep the boy as coddled and pampered as he was before if it hadn't meant that he would be sheltered from the rest of the world. He was still so young...he should never have had to see that kind of thing. And it was his entire fault that Sylvina had...

Sylvina quickly sobered. "I really wouldn't. You're not mad at me, are you, Kirkis?" He inched closer to the older elf, so he could meet the other's eyes. 

Kirkis sighed for the second time that day. "No," he replied, resting his forehead against his fiance's. "Just feeling a little bit guilty." Sylvina pulled back, his thick brows pulling together in confusion and questions clouding his violet eyes. "Why?" He asked.

"It's just that... I never should have gotten you involved with the war." Kirkis looked apologetically to his lover. Several tense moments passed before them before Sylvina snorted loudly and broke once again into laughter.

"I'm not some damsel in distress that you have to save! Here, feel!" Sylvina snatched the older elf's hand up and placed it on his cheek. As Kirkis caressed the square line of the younger's jaw, he was surprised to feel the scratch of lavender stubble growing there.

Sylvina smiled as Kirkis's eyes widened in shock. "How many times do I have to keep reminding you --" He pushed the smaller man to the forest floor, "-- that I'm a man now?"

Kirkis wasn't ready when Sylvina pinned him to the ground using all of his bulkier weight. It was startling how big Sylvina was -- his broad shoulders blocked out all the sun that had escaped through the cover of trees. Kirkis was even more taken aback when his lips were met with a bruising kiss. Blunt fingers tangled in his hair as Sylvina plundered his mouth. When the other elf finally broke it off, Kirkis, gasping for air, said, "Gently, gently. When did you get so strong?"

"You make me this way," he growled breathlessly. That made Kirkis smile. He rested his hands on the hard smooth muscle of Sylvina's chest, where they drifted lower his trim waist.

"I see now," Kirkis said softly. "You really are a man --"

====================

BH: What?? What do you mean Sylvina's a WOMAN?

I don't believe you. The next thing you'll be telling me is that Sheena is a man.

Aw, shucks.

Well, I guess the show's over then. Sorry, folks. _Apparently_, Sylvina's a _woman_.

I mourn the death of this yaoi couple.

++

The End

++

A/N: God, am I going to get SHOT for this one.


End file.
